<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Boy by UshijimasTiddies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174283">New Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies'>UshijimasTiddies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack and Angst, Developing Relationship, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Light Angst, Loss of Trust, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rare Pairings, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Work In Progress, i love writing kagehina only to destroy the relationship bc i dont ship it, i stg it's just cute making hinata hurt kageyama lmaoo, lol don’t at me i prefer s2 kageyama’s body in college AU’s, slim jim kageyama with his beefy roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UshijimasTiddies/pseuds/UshijimasTiddies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio, a boy who loves milk and volleyball, now has to live with three new roommates after ending a relationship with Hinata, things start to get messy once platonic feelings slowly mold into romantic ones.</p><p>Three roommates fall for their new favorite boy, slowly but surely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>211</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The End Of All Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>inspired by New Girl idk why but I saw a clip of it and lmao it reminded me of Kageyama x Kuroo/Iwaizumi/Oikawa and now im watching new girl now bc the dialogue in that show has me fucking dead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Entering the dark apartment, Kageyama can only feel fatigue, coming home from college and work was draining, his eyes wander to his and Hinata’s bedroom. It was unusually quiet, the emptiness of the living room only brings Kageyama to slump himself on the couch. He doesn’t bother to take his sweater off nor his shoes, his keys are still in his hands as he stares blankly at the ceiling. </p><p> </p><p>He had to wonder if Hinata was cheating on him at this point, or if the other was just extremely busy with school just as he is. </p><p> </p><p>But he hears laughter when there shouldn’t be any, he glances at the door as he hears mumbling and the rattling of the doorknob, to his surprise Hinata’s home, except he’s bringing a stranger into their apartment. </p><p> </p><p>A boy just as short as Hinata, brown hair that was spiked up with a few strands of hair bleached that laid in the middle of his hair, there’s an innocent look of surprise in the stranger’s brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Kageyama had a feeling something was up with Hinata over the weeks, the lack of time they had with each other, it was inevitable and yet it doesn’t stop the pain in his heart and he clenches his keys in his fist. </p><p> </p><p>It would have hurt less if Hinata wasn’t sober, now Hinata’s ushering his friend to wait outside as he closes the door softly, there is an awkward stare between him and Kageyama. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata tosses his book bag to the floor by the entrance, he hurriedly sits by Kageyama and tries to hold Kageyama’s hand but Kageyama avoids Hinata’s touch. Like hell that Kageyama would let Hinata act like this with him, maybe he was paranoid but that friend of his had been touching Hinata like they were familiar with another already. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama wasn’t stupid, as he glares at Hinata who looks at him sheepishly and is scratching his head like he was questioning himself on what to say. </p><p> </p><p><em> How could he have trouble talking to his own fucking boyfriend? </em>It’s a pathetic attempt at Hinata trying to salvage a friendship with him, as Kageyama saw him giggling almost drunkenly with that shorty. Kageyama didn’t want to believe it but Hinata’s body language and guilty expression already tell him all that he needs to know. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata had already been cheating on him, probably from the time their second semester at college began, the change in schedules only made this relationship a sinking ship, who knows, Kageyama doesn’t care. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t feel anything but hot anger, but that anger is gone as fast is it came because Kageyama’s already feeling his tears fall down his face as he stands up from the couch, not even wanting to look at how stupid Hinata looked. </p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner so I could’ve just moved out instead of being a burden to you and your ‘friend’, Hinata?” Kageyama says, bitterly. There wasn’t anything left to salvage, from this day on, Kageyama wouldn’t date ever again. It was almost like his past still haunts him, because he’d always thought Hinata wouldn’t be like Kindaichi, but now Hinata was an ex just like Kindaichi was. </p><p> </p><p>“I..I didn’t mean to bring him over, Kageyama! We’re just friends! You’re not a burden to me, it’s just..we never see each other anymore...that’s all, if you want to take a break then I think that would be best for both of us…” Hinata wants to touch Kageyama and hopefully not lose the long-term friendship and relationship that they’d built together, but Kageyama is furious and has every right to be.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s words have only poured gasoline into blazing fire by even suggesting that he and Kageyama take a break, as if Kageyama would let himself run back to Hinata, this three year long relationship is done for good. <em> Hinata can shove it up his ass </em>if he truly thinks Kageyama would be hesitant about ending their relationship altogether. </p><p>There’s no second chances when it comes to betraying Kageyama’s trust, why would there ever be? His parents divorced when he was a child, middle school drama with his upperclassmen and friends who saw him as a tyrant, finally, god, finally the ending of a high school love. </p><p> </p><p>If Romeo and Juilet was tragic, Kageyama and Hinata were a car wreck of a couple, love needs to be watered in order to grow, otherwise it withers and dies as it's done now, Kageyama can only laugh hysterically at this realization.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata watches him with fear and concern painted on his face, Kageyama presses his hands to his face, holding the tears on his face as his laughter turns into a broken laugh meshing itself as a sob at the same time. A broken laughter, one that Hinata would never forget as Kageyama removes his hands from his face slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s eyes are puffy and red, his breathing is heavy, the once loving blue eyes have turned into resentment and grief. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata felt his body freeze, the shock and guilt would definitely kill him, that Nishinoya was still outside only made him more embarrassed with how this relationship was about to end. He didn’t want it to end, but...it was the best choice. The only choice for them, really.</p><p> </p><p>He still wants Kageyama to be his friend, so his arms tremble as he puts a weak smile on his face, he again tries to reach out and touch Kageyama’s arm, a desperate attempt to stop Kageyama from walking away without hearing Hinata’s plea. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Kageyama says loudly and there is a deep anger in his tone, one that scares Hinata to the point he holds his hand back. </p><p> </p><p>“You don’t get to touch me like he does with you, Hinata, <em> it’s over. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It was like Hinata was watching it in slow motion, the last look Kageyama gives him is full of disgust, Kageyama walks away from the living room, the slam of the door wakes Hinata from his stupor. The last thing he could do before Kageyama had left was reach out with his hands, a gesture that signified that he’d lost his best friend and lover. </p><p> </p><p>Reaching out to Kageyama was a bittersweet attempt for Hinata to cope with his feelings, even though he had been thinking about ending it with Kageyama, today wasn’t supposed to be that day, however, now Hinata must deal with the memories and emotions that Kageyama Tobio had given him since high school.</p><p> </p><p>He tells Nishinoya to go home, apologizes about Kageyama’s angry exit, Nishinoya simply tells Hinata that it’s fine and they say their goodbyes. </p><p> </p><p>Once Hinata closes that door, he can only look at the lonely apartment that used to have memories of Kageyama, eventually all of Kageyama’s belongings would be gone. </p><p>Hinata gets up from the couch and opens the bedroom door, looks around at Kageyama’s side of the room, everything was always tidy on his side, Hinata can’t help but smile sadly at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata’s face is warm as he lifts one of Kageyama’s jackets that laid neatly on his closet, he brings the jacket to his face and takes in Kageyama’s scent before he sobs quietly as much as he wanted to stay friends with Kageyama, the loss of trust between them was clearly broken.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama were no more, the night consumes Hinata as he leaves the jacket on the closet, throws himself on his bed and shuts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow would be different, he wasn’t sure if he’d welcome the change, afterall, he didn’t want to let go of Kageyama for good, but life has other ways of telling him that if it’s meant to be then it’ll stay, if it isn’t it will disappear as fast as a rainstorm comes and goes. </p><p> </p><p>Hinata goes to bed thinking it was just a dream, a nightmare even, that when he wakes up he’ll see Kageyama look at him in their bed, but when he finally gets into the black abyss of slumber, he knows that it wasn’t a dream, it merely felt like a dream because of how fast and sudden the events unfolded. </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up alone and reality sets in, Kageyama is gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos, comments help me write faster so i appreciate all of them. </p><p>writers block is still killing me, so please enjoy this intro, hopefully i can update 2nd chap...by tonight...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oikawa is a jealous mf SDJKFLDJFL and poor iwa has to deal with them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The biggest issue for Kageyama was getting his things from his old apartment, but first and foremost he needed to find new roommates. Suga had recommended him a place that was looking for one more person. Kageyama was glad he still had Suga to help with his emotions and such. He was the best friend anyone could ask for, he smiles to himself thinking about how nice it felt to sleep at Suga’s place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The peace he’d felt as Suga had suggested if he could spoon Kageyama since Kageyama had been a complete mess yesterday, now thanks to Suga’s affection and comfort, it felt like he could get up and move on from the mess he’d experienced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, when Kageyama winds up at the specified apartment on the ad that Suga had texted him, he gets startled when he knocks on the door to see three boys looking at him like they’d seen a ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, Iwa-chan, did we get a <em> cute </em> roommate this time?!” Oikawa says, cheerfully, he attempts to grab Kageyama by his hand, but Iwaizumi slaps his hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep your hands to your damn self, shitty-kawa, just because you see a cute boy doesn’t mean they’re into you, asshole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama looks back and forth at the two, not noticing the smirk from the third boy, all three of the boys towered over Kageyama, weight wise and height wise too. Iwaizumi was a bit shorter of the three, but he still was as bulky as them, god, Kageyama’s cheeks flush as he avoids looking at their arms, any part of their muscular body. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven haired boy pushes past the door and he holds his hand out towards Kageyama, waiting for Kageyama’s response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh wow </em>, Iwa-chan, you’ll stop me from touching our new roomie, yet you let rooster-head-kun over here do the same thing that I was going to do, now that’s unfair!” Oikawa complained, obviously upset that Kuroo was the first one to say hi to Kageyama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo smirks back at Oikawa and returns his focus on Kageyama, his hazel eyes and grin make Kageyama a bit nervous but he manages anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um, my friend told me about your ad that you posted, I’m...in a situation where I need to move in, it’d be preferable if we could do this quickly, I still have to pick up my stuff from my old place…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama looked at the three nervously, he was never good at talking to new people, he knew he was awkward and weird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his surprise the three introduce themselves, Kageyama shakes hands with the boy who reminded him of a cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Oikawa Tooru, just call me Oikawa with or without honorifics is up to you, I don’t really care, just don’t use Iwaizumi’s insulting name for me, he’s just an ass.” Oikawa gives Kageyama a sincere smile, before Iwaizumi slaps his head for insulting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Disregard what this moron said, my name’s Iwaizumi Hajime, unlike shitty-kawa, I actually do the chores while going to school and work, I’m the responsible one since these two idiots only care about boys and parties.” Iwaizumi bows for Kageyama and Oikawa rolls his eyes at his friend’s stupid gesture, he always did that when they’d get a mildly interesting roommate who wasn’t a total crackhead or a slob. </p>
<hr/>
<p>As Kuroo holds onto Kageyama’s hand, he can’t help but yell out his name, just for the dramatic effect, to spite Oikawa. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’M KUROO TETSUROU, I think you’ll fit right in with us, although I would avoid charmin' boy over there, he’s just gross with his flirting, he can be a bit irrational at times. Needless to say, I’ll be your guide with these two!” </p>
<p>Oikawa grabs Kuroo and pulls him away from Kageyama, the warmth of Kuroo’s hands leave Kageyama’s own, watching the friendly interaction with the three brings a sense of loneliness in Kageyama. A feeling of being foreign, an alien that walks alone, it was as if a wall was blocking him from being able to reach them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what’s your name? I could call you <em> little crow </em>, with that hair of yours, hah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi and Kuroo groan at the same time and both shove Oikawa back inside of the apartment, as Kageyama silently watches their friendly banter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That nickname wasn’t too bad, if anything it made Kageyama laugh quietly, as he makes eye contact with Oikawa, they stare into one another for a moment, there’s a weird feeling in Kageyama’s stomach as he looks at how attractive the other boy was. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama looks away and Oikawa rubs his cheek from embarrassment, it wasn’t like he would fall for another roommate, Oikawa had made a bet with Iwaizumi and Kuroo that he wouldn’t get involved with the potential new roommate. He wouldn’t this time, despite his curiosity of the blue eyed boy, the beautiful skin that makes Oikawa wonder what kind of skincare routine the other had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa Tooru would have to be an idiot to fall to the hands of his horniness and yearning for a genuine relationship, god, sometimes Oikawa wishes he could just be like Iwaizumi who could settle with just being single unlike him and Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he liked men, just like Kageyama does, boys were simply too divine to just give up on, both Kageyama and Oikawa are thinking about the nature of boys and how similar they were with their thoughts of falling in love with someone and the chances of making love with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama wakes up from his thoughts as he feels Kuroo poking his nose, Kuroo was so close to his face as he leaned down to stare inside Kageyama’s eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The unexpected sensation of two large hands squishing his cheeks together causes Kageyama to stutter out his name, secretly he enjoyed the feeling of Kuroo’s hands on his face, an affectionate gesture that he’s so missed as he only met with Suga once a week. The emptiness of touch from Hinata has made him touch-starved, Kageyama doesn’t even care that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both yelling at Kuroo to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, what the fuck is he doing?! Rooster-head quit harassing him!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi just gives Oikawa a dirty look, “You’re no better, shitty-kawa, I swear to god it’s like I’m living with two overly excited drunks who want to fu-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa covers Iwaizumi’s mouth, he pulls Iwaizumi back inside and closes the door on Kuroo and Kageyama. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? It’s the damn truth, the kid deserves to know it.” Iwaizumi says, matter of factly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa pulls at his hair and he takes a deep breath before he slaps Iwaizumi’s cheek, there is nothing more embarrassing than having Iwaizumi tell their new roommate that all he and Kuroo care about is sex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like, okay, maybe it was partially true, but Oikawa was no Miya Atsumu, now that was someone who was a sex addict and sex god, that man irritated Oikawa to no end, even now he wants to punch that bastard in his face whenever Oikawa sees him at the gym. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ow, what the hell, Oikawa?! What are you scared of that he’ll run from you? Or are you jealous that he might like me or Kuroo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so stupid, Iwa-chan, don’t you try to compare me to Miya Atsumu, I actually care about people’s feelings, while I do like sex, I’m not a bad guy for liking sex and love, get it through your thick head!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi rubs at his cheek and he realizes now why Oikawa hit him, of course Oikawa has to bring up Miya Atsumu, someone Oikawa has hated since god knows when, the two always had competition over stupid things. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I honestly can’t <em> believe </em> that you are still infatuated with that guy, I swear to god, shitty-kawa, should I tell Kuroo that you wanna have sex with him with how much you obsess over him still?” Iwaizumi jests, raises his arms behind his neck, looking more relaxed than one should be when getting a new roommate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa wants to scream, he quickly opens the apartment door, the sight they see causes their jaws to drop.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> Kuroo was kissing Kageyama. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Kageyama felt like all the blood from his heart was flowing up to his head now as he made eye contact with both Iwaizumi and Oikawa who were looking at them in surprise. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo’s warm lips keep Kageyama from saying anything, when Kuroo pushes his tongue further inside of Kageyama’s mouth, Kageyama can feel his knees weaken, Kuroo holds his back despite it all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-Iwa-chan! We left for like two minutes and he’s already doing that?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up and go get him then.” Iwaizumi barks back at Oikawa who looked like he was going to murder Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, rooster-head, you are so fucking dead, you’ve ruined his innocent appeal!” Oikawa shouts out as he walks over to drag Kuroo away but he pauses as he notices the blissful look in Kageyama’s face, Oikawa’s face flushes like a tomato. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The way Kageyama’s eyes looked at him, it made Oikawa lose himself at how hot it was to see Kuroo kissing the smaller boy, fuck the height difference really gets Oikawa a little jealous and riled up that Kuroo was such a sneaky fucker. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, I can’t, Iwa-chan, hold me back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi glances at Oikawa, confusion evident on his face, now he has to walk over to all three of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘hold you back’ idiot?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...I’m going to kill Kuroo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo and Kageyama finally break away from the long-lasting kiss, more or less, Kuroo was taking Kageyama’s breath away. Small hints of saliva drip from Kageyama’s mouth and Kuroo licks it up, all hell goes loose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“IWA-CHAN! I’m about to knock some sense into rooster-head, come here, chicken boy!” Oikawa starts punching near Kuroo, fails to even hit Kuroo, Kageyama has to move away and use Kuroo as a shield as Oikawa’s aggressive movements were terrible and messy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tch, you can hardly beat Miya at the gym, what makes you think you can take me down, the one who beats Miya’s ass and Iwaizumi’s, eh?” Kuroo replies, jokingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, <em> that’s enough </em> , you can fuck around with Oikawa, but don’t go bringing me into this, come on, Kuroo, two versus one, we win here, now let the kid fucking speak, we still don’t know his name, because <em> somehow </em> you managed to kiss him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo grins at Oikawa and Iwaizumi and wraps his arms around Kageyama, “Alrighty, oi, little crow, tell em’ your name, his name’s pretty cute, though I have a feeling the grand king over here wants a piece of him already, hahaha.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi shakes his head at Kuroo’s annoying response, Oikawa’s face is painted with the same annoyance that Iwaizumi feels whenever Kuroo does his usual extraordinary bullshit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not to mention that he kissed a stranger, it was really unbelievable for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to control someone like Kuroo. Kuroo was just so feral, ever since Kenma and him took different paths, it’s like Kuroo’s self-control is nonexistent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama smiles at them, the nervousness he had been feeling is gone and now he can feel a bit better about his social skills, thanks to Kuroo, really. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though the kiss wasn’t necessary, Kageyama wouldn’t deny that he enjoyed it, that Kuroo’s appearance was alluring and only made Kageyama want to tell his mind to shut up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My name’s Kageyama Tobio, I just ended a long-term relationship with someone who was cheating on me, life kinda sucks for me, yeah…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess whose adding miya atsumu into this just for the spice? i am because i need to write him more for my other fic, im too lazy to watch s4 -w- </p>
<p>anyways enjoy this bc im realizing how much i love slutty oikawa and slutty kuroo, god is testing me. iwaizumi is the only one with braincells out of the three of them tbh lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not happy with this, but i tried bc my writers block has worsened T-T</p><p>please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo can’t help but feel sympathy swell inside his heart as he moves away from Kageyama and walks towards Oikawa. A part of him felt a bit guilty for kissing a heart broken boy, one that has been cut by the hands of their own partner, Kuroo could remember when he broke up with his ex. </p><p> </p><p>The aftermath of the ending of long-term relationships were always a pain in the ass, at least for Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>The silence and the watchful gazes that were making Kageyama shy away momentarily while no one really knows what to do or say, it’s a moment that doesn’t make any sense to either of them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do you comfort someone like Kageyama?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama himself felt like a mess, the pain is still inside of him, sheltered and hidden, but now as he stares into three pairs of eyes he doesn’t regret his introduction. If they were to live together, then it’s best to be brutally honest about his life. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa’s frowning at Kageyama’s words, he didn’t like the way he could sense that Kageyama was blaming himself for his relationship ending the way it did when that was not in his control. Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa forward to Kageyama, Kuroo gets a rather painful pinch from Iwaizumi for his previous behavior. </p><p> </p><p>“Ow!” Kuroo exclaims, he rubs his arm before he leans against the apartment door while Iwaizumi simply shakes his head with disappointment at Kuroo. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Kageyama are both looking at each other, almost drifting into a different world from Iwaizumi and Kuroo. Oikawa makes the move, he approaches Kageyama with a sad smile, one that tells Kageyama, ‘it’s okay to hurt’. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama hesitates to speak up, a part of him feels disgusted as he takes a step away from Oikawa as he sees a glimpse of an illusion of Hinata pop up like magic in front of him. Kageyama slaps his cheeks, then he’s giving Oikawa a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>All three of the boys were surprised by the strange actions that Kageyama was doing, Oikawa can’t help but reach out to Kageyama’s shoulder and he gently grips the unusually thin shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel like we’ll get along, um, even if I might come off as a bit weird, I hope you guys can come to an agreement, since I gotta go pick up my drunk best friend, would it be alright if I left my backpack here?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa removes his hand away from Kageyama’s shoulder, unaware of the harsh glare from Iwaizumi and the snicker from Kuroo only made Oikawa realize he had been staring at Kageyama the whole time without any other thought. </p><hr/><p>“Yeah, I’ll carry it inside for you.” Kuroo is practically shoving Oikawa as the two both aggressively try to get Kageyama’s bag into their arms, it was as if they were fighting for a meal, Iwaizumi feels like they’re in a sitcom with how stupid his roommates were acting. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you guys just fucking chill out, let him breathe, god damn.” Iwaizumi comments, he walks over to both of them and as Kageyama hands his bag to Kuroo, Iwaizumi grabs both Kuroo and Oikawa by their collars and drags them into the apartment door once more. </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa tries to get away from Iwaizumi’s grip, Kuroo’s laughing loudly at Oikawa’s frustrations and that Kageyama had given him his bag instead of Oikawa. Kuroo hugs the bag tighter just to provoke Oikawa, it works because Oikawa starts screeching at Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“IWA-CHAN! Can you please control this monster, he’s pissing me off, he’s even sexually harassing Tobio-chan’s bag! This is sickening!”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi doesn’t even acknowledge the words that spill out of Oikawa’s mouth, as they didn’t even make any sense to him, it was just Oikawa being well Oikawa. <em> So dramatic </em>, is all Iwaizumi thinks. </p><p> </p><p>It seems that Kuroo was the most favored among them, at least so far. There was no doubt that Kageyama would give all of them a breath of fresh air from each other, this was an opportunity that none of them would pass up. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi pushes them further, he shuts the door on their faces as he and Kageyama finally get to be at peace together. </p><hr/><p>Iwaizumi rubs his head, apologizes to Kageyama for his friend's behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to apologize for the uncalled for kiss from Kuroo and Oikawa’s childish yelling, god, they’re<em> both </em>idiots, Kageyama.” Iwaizumi sighs, tiredly, and continues to explain to Kageyama the reasons why the two basically hounded Kageyama. </p><p>“We've been stuck in each other's asses for so long, especially since they’re single they can be impulsive dumbasses when it comes to new roommates, so as a way to apologize I can go help you get your things from your ex’s place, I suggest you don’t tell them about it, they’ll <em> kill </em>me, I just don’t want them to harass you, y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama can only chuckle at how much more calm Iwaizumi was in comparison to Kuroo and Oikawa, that he reminded Kageyama of a mother, a really attractive mother, though. <em> Fuck, his mind keeps wandering to Iwaizumi’s gorgeous face.  </em></p><p> </p><p>There was just something about the way Iwaizumi spoke that got Kageyama’s stomach all weak and twisting his insides up because of how respectful he was with him. He’d never gotten this type of respect from his exes, as Hinata would always interrupt him and wildly go on tangents and yadda yadda.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s focusing intently on taking in Iwaizumi’s appearance, there was a slight red flush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks, looking down at Iwaizumi’s tan skin that glowed in comparison to Kageyama’s milky skin, it was just breathtaking to see for Kageyama.</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shouldn’t be his type, but Kageyama can’t help himself from appreciating how stunning Iwaizumi is. The way Iwaizumi’s grey t-shirt fit tightly on him, subtly showcasing his muscles even if he hadn’t intended for that, it was the mere fact that Iwaizumi’s body was just fit and taken well care of. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama’s face warms up as he stares at Iwaizumi’s thighs for a quick second, he brings his hands up to his face and tries to cool himself down by pressing his hands against his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>In a way it was a relief that he is actually being himself again, afterall, a breakup isn’t always going to consist of depression and tears, he had to keep his head up just like Suga always tells him.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, the shorts that Iwaizumi was wearing were black basketball shorts, knee-length and looked great on him. Kageyama had a thing for muscular boys, he knew that, even though he’d dated a shrimp like Hinata, he’d occasionally jerk himself off to being fucked by an attractive, tall, muscular guy.</p><p> </p><p>And now to see it in person, with not just one boy, but three?! </p><p>Kageyama was obviously embarrassed by his realization, that Iwaizumi was waiting for his response, like an idiot Kageyama had been ogling Iwaizumi, if Suga were here he’d have told Kageyama to stop daydreaming.</p><p>He had to calm down, it’s not as if Oikawa or Iwaizumi were gay like him and Kuroo, hell, Kuroo could be bi, Kageyama didn’t know a thing about them. </p><hr/><p>“You alright, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asks, out of pure curiosity, as he notices Kageyama’s red face and that Kageyama was covering his face at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Kageyama nods quickly, “I gotta go pick up my friend, he texted me a while ago that he was drunk and lost inside the bar, dunno why he’s like this sometimes, but yeah, once I sober him up I’ll probably be here in an hour or so.”</p><p> </p><p>Then there is silence and Iwaizumi bursts into laughter, Kageyama smiles shyly, it was nerve wracking to see Iwaizumi switch from being so formal and calm to a fiery but caring person. It wasn’t something he was used to, after three years of one person, Kageyama didn't really expect anyone else to catch his attention.</p><p> </p><p>But at this moment, hearing Iwaizumi’s comfortable laughter, it only makes Kageyama feel more at home than anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for laughing about your friend’s drunken misery, it’s just ironic that we’re both similar in that we have to help our friends clown asses up when they drink too much for their own damn good, pfft, it’s getting late, so.” Iwaizumi gestures to Kageyama that he’s free to go, not really minding if Kageyama says goodbye or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...my friend’s had a rough time with toxic exes, he seems to keep going after this red-headed crackhead who likes to break people’s hearts for the fun of it, before I go though…” Kageyama pauses, he’s unsure on whether or not it would be fine for him to have Suga sleep over with them for the night. He should ask Iwaizumi, it wouldn’t hurt to have Suga over with them just for one day.</p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if he could sleep over here for the night, uh, I can’t see very well at night so I wouldn’t be able to drive him home…and he might not be sober enough to even drive by the time I get here.”</p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shrugs, “Sure, I don’t see a problem with it, I’ll talk to my idiots and you go save your friend, guessing the red-head’s name is Tendou, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama starts to turn around, but hearing that name makes him freeze a bit, he turns his head around to look at Iwaizumi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, how’d you know?” Kageyama asks, there’s a part of him that’s wondering if the world was small, or it was just a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>“Kuroo and him go wayyyyyy back, all he told me was that he’s a prick just for the thrill of it, hardly worth even crying over, anyways, see ya in an hour, Kageyama.” </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi waves at him before he turns around to open the black apartment door, he starts to yell at Oikawa and Kuroo who were still arguing over the events that happened and that Kuroo and him were both fighting over who gets to show Kageyama around the apartment.</p><hr/><p>Kageyama smiles to himself before he starts walking over to the sleek elevator doors, hits the first floor button, with a small ding he enters the elevator with a good feeling. </p><p> </p><p>His new roommates were full of energy, Iwaizumi seemed to be the mom of the group, well, Kageyama can’t wait to introduce them to Suga.</p><p> </p><p>The night would be fun, for the first time in months, Kageyama feels like he doesn’t have the fears of abandonment that plagued him as a child and even now, this time would be different.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Iwa is the first victim who falls for kages lmaooo then kuroo, and oikawa's last bc he has to keep up with the bet and also he's the type of mf who'd be in denial about his feelings lol.</p><p>dkfjdlk im sorry for making kageyama go all 'damn iwaizumi's a MILF' for no reason bc my brain's broken ALSKFJFL</p><p>comments will help me as im genuinely struggling to write and i wanna update my fics but my brains all like...be lazy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>